


Dragon Ball Super: Twilight of Gods Character Sheets—Anise

by Chronos_X



Series: Chronos_X's Synopses, Character Bios, Reference Sheets [2]
Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z, Toriyama Akira (鳥山 明)
Genre: Abusive Father, Abusive Mother, Abusive Parents, Acceptance, Adoption, Alienation, Ancient Evil, Angst, Body Horror, Coping, Deities, Disappointment, Disapproving Family, Family Loss, Fear, Filicide, Forgiveness, Former assassin, Foster Parents, Fratricide, Gen, God Made Mortal, Gods, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Hate, Hatred, Horror, Human Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jealousy, Learning Disabilities, Loss, Loss of Control, Loss of Identity, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Limbs, Loss of Parent(s), Loss of Powers, Loss of Trust, Mad Scientist, Matricide, Mental Anguish, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Mind Rape, Monsters, Mortal Made God, Mutilation, Patricide, Precocious Child, Redemption, Religious Guilt, Science Experiment, Self-Acceptance, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Self-Loathing, Shame, Survival, Survivor Guilt, Terror, Torture, Trained assassin, Uxoricide, Victimhood, coming to terms, creepy child, envy - Freeform, evil gods, learned helplessness, self-forgiveness, thriving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 10:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chronos_X/pseuds/Chronos_X
Summary: Character sheet for an OC that appears in my fanfic "Dragon Ball Super: Twilight of Gods."Also available at https://www.deviantart.com/chronos-x/art/OMaC-Character-Sheets-Anise-800524303Dragon Ball Super: Twilight of Gods I - https://archiveofourown.org/series/1466320





	Dragon Ball Super: Twilight of Gods Character Sheets—Anise

DBS: ToG Character Sheets—Anise, by Chronos-X

Jun 5, 2019, 10:26:18 AM

Literature / Fan Fiction / General Fiction

**The Tien-Shin Trio—Anise**

**Biography**:

Full name: Anise Lozada (later Anise Shinhan)

Universe of origin: 7

Planet of origin: Earth

Occupation: Student, martial artist, assassin (former).

Known relatives:

Unknown biological parents and siblings

Don Emilio Ruggiero (former foster father/master, deceased)

Tien Shinhan (foster father, martial arts teacher)

Chiaotzu (adoptive brother)

Cumin Jintan (adoptive younger brother)

Fennel Márathos (adoptive younger brother)

**Appearance**:

Sex: Female

Orientation: Heterosexual

Species: Anthro-Felid (cat) / Android (prototype)

Race: Tabby / Calico hybrid

Age: 22

Height: 5’6’’

Weight: Unknown

Eye color: Light brown

Body build: Slender tending towards athletic.

Body type: Humanoid

**Other traits**:

Partial deafness (both ears).

Stands upright like a human.

Face and eyes are catlike rather than humanoid.

Arms, hands, legs and feet are human-like (like Beerus’, only slightly smaller and shorter).

Most of her white and light brown fur has a classic bulls-eye pattern (tabby heritage), with black and dark brown patches unevenly spread throughout her body (calico heritage), though mostly concentrated around the upper back, arms and legs.

Has a black splotch-like marking in the area surrounding her nose all the way to the lower jaw.

**Distinctive features**:

Prominent veins around back of head and neck.

At least ten slash scars of various lengths, depths and sizes on her right cheek.

Missing right arm and tail, replaced by prostheses donated by Bulma Briefs herself.

**Accessories**:

Custom-made cybernetic hearing aid (both ears).

Scarf worn around the neck (varying colors).

**Personality**:

Good points: Intelligent, playful, patient, mild-mannered, empathetic, easygoing, charming, friendly, insightful.

Bad points: Absentminded, prone to levity, slightly irreverent, can come across as naïve, vapid, or too trusting.

**Additional observations**:

Practices capoeira (near-expert level).

Tends to mediate between Fennel and Cumin whenever they argue.

One of the few people Fennel listens to and respects, along with Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu.

Protective of her adopted brothers, acts like older sister to them.

Seems to have a crush on former God of Destruction Beerus.

**Possible voice actor(s)**:

Ashley Schroeder (Iris, _Mega Man X4: The Death of Iris - Redub by Lucas Gilbertson (Original)_ [YouTube]).

Jennifer Stigile-Magallanes (Jean, _Lunar: Eternal Blue_, _Lunar 2: Eternal Blue Complete_).

Rhonda Gibson (Luna Noa, _Lunar: The Silver Star_,_ Lunar: Silver Star Story_, albeit with a more Dark Althena-like tone).

Dawn M. Bennett (Lilac, _Freedom Planet_).

Jeannie Tirado (Byleth Eisner ~Female~, _Fire Emblem: Three Houses_).

**Author's Note:**

> Mega Man X4: The Death of Iris - Redub by Lucas Gilbertson (Original)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s8OUEsz30fM


End file.
